Larry Roachburn
Appearances: Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games, an alum of A.I.M. and hirable from M.E.R.C. in Jagged Alliance 2, Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business, Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire , and Jagged Alliance: Back in Action. Larry is one of the few dedicated explosives experts in Jagged Alliance. Like most of the others, he has his share of problems, as his bio would suggest. He is, however, relatively cheap. In Jagged Alliance 2, he returns hirable under the M.E.R.C. banner, appearing on the webpage after Thorton "Bubba" Jones and before Tim "Numb" Sutton. Character Info "On probationary standing, Larry Roachburn, a somewhat respected explosives expert, was a young survivor of the C.I.A./L.S.D. years. And when not on assignment, he continues to subject his body to the whims of pharmaceutical researchers around the world." -Jagged Alliance "After eight attempts at rehab without any sustained success, AIM was little choice but to terminate Larry Roachburn's membership within the organization. From what we understand, the death of his father has persuaded him to take yet another attempt at ridding himself of his demons and ridding his body from decades of toxicity. The organization wishes him the best of luck in all his future endeavors." -Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni Gallery "There's no denying that Larry has had his share of substance abuse problems in the past, and despite many attempts at rehabilitation, the demons remain. Roachburn has recently spent six months at an exclusive and classy rehab center undergoing treatment. Having completed the program, he proclaims himself cured and ready for duty. Additional Info:Larry spent most of his spare time in rehab studying pharmacology which has tremendously improved his medical knowledge." -Jagged Alliance 2, M.E.R.C. dossier Additional Info *Larry's drug habits have made him forgetful, and he will often stop in the middle of a task in need of a reminder, losing AP. *His brother Gary derisively refers to him as "Anything But A Placebo" Larry. Jagged Alliance/Deadly Games *In Jagged Alliance, if money is left in his inventory when the day ends, he will steal it and leave, taking all of his inventory with him. *Having ruined his health with drugs, Larry loses rather than gains stats at the end of a day, a trait normally reserved to old mercs. Jagged Alliance 2 *Larry has two different personalities - clean and relapsed. After hiring, he can relapse under certain conditions, losing a lot of stat points, making him almost useless. *As long as he stays clean he's the sociable sort, and loves to hang around other mercs (with some exceptions). However, once relapsed he loses focus and becomes forgetful, preferring the loner lifestyle. Relapse conditions *Stationary passing time while assigned to squad, carrying energy booster, regeneration booster, medical kit, or any type of alcohol. First aid kits are excluded. *Stationary passing time while assigned to squad, carrying none of the above items, in any city sector that has a bar. *The easiest way to prevent a relapse while carrying any of the above items, is keeping Larry busy, assigning him to squad only to travel and fight. And even though sleeping whilst assigned to squad (eg. after traveling) would be safe, there's no wake-up call and Larry's very quick to get his hands on something "groovy". Getting clean *Luckily there's an easy way to get him clean. A one day speed course called "walkabout". Within a short while, needing a rest at least once, he's as fit as a fiddle again. As mentioned above, carrying any of the "relapse triggering items" isn't a problem per se, just keep a very close tab on him waking up. *Due to strength loss, Larry can be severely encumbered while on the "walkabout" and damage his strength and/or health. Damaged strength will be temporary and reset as soon as he's clean, even though it still looks red for a short while. Damaged health will be permanent until dismissed! Dismissing him will reset health back to what it was. Equipment Jagged Alliance *Medical Kit *.38 Revolver *Radio Jagged Alliance 2 *Colt .45 *.45 ACP *Flak Jacket Skills *lockpicking *stealthy Jagged Alliance 2 *lockpicking *stealthy *none (relapsed) v1.13 *paramedic *stealthy *technician *none (relapsed) Quotes Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games *''"I'm clean, man... I got my sh..., ah stuff together, man... I swear!" - On call'' *''"You got anything, man?" - On call'' *''"Yeah... I could get into some of that!" - On hire'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Like, I'm all here now man, uh, sir." - Arrived in sector'' Relationships Likes *Biff Apscott (sober) *Florence Gabriel (sober) *Kirk "Static" Stevenson (relapsed) *Bobby "Steroid" Gontarski (relapsed) Liked by *Biff Apscott (sober) *Bruce "Skitz" Bonner *Megan "Sparky" Roachburn *Kirk "Static" Stevenson (relapsed) Dislikes *Biff Apscott (relapsed) *Florence Gabriel (relapsed) *Kirk "Static" Stevenson (sober) *Bobby "Steroid" Gontarski (sober) *"Unusually Ruthless" Reuban Disliked by *Biff Apscott (relapsed) *Lt. Conrad Gillitt (relapsed) *Col. Leon Roachburn *Gary Roachburn *Kirk "Static" Stevenson Notes Jagged Alliance 2 *Some players prefer Larry relapsed over clean. One of the reasons being his relationship with other mercs. v1.13 *Bottles of alcohol constantly appear in his inventory when relapsed. This can be useful for creating molotov cocktails. Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries